


The Hot Tub

by missingparentheses



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: Rhett, Link, Jessie, and Christy spend time in a hot tub and explore a new dynamic in their collective relationship.





	The Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summer_mclaughlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_mclaughlin/gifts).



They had just drained their second pitcher of margarita.

They were spaced evenly around the small hot tub. When they’d first sat down they had been in closer proximity to their own spouses, but Rhett and Link drifted toward one another, as they always did, without conscious thought, and the women mirrored them, sliding closer to offset the imbalance.

Their marriages were their own, but when they spent time together like this, there was an unspoken understanding that the lines blurred a little. It was nothing but harmless flirting. It was Rhett’s lingering look when Christy pulled her body from the water to perch on the edge and cool off, water running in rivulets down over the curves barely obscured by her bikini. It was Jessie winking at Link when she made a suggestive joke. It was Rhett’s hand brushing Link’s thigh beneath the water, or the way Christy leaned in too close to Jessie’s side when she whispered a secret, lips brushing her ear and breast grazing her arm. 

The third pitcher was halfway gone when Jessie stretched her arms out of the water and leaned back, her spine arching and beautiful and pulling just a bit too tight on the ties that held her bikini top in place. The bow unraveled and the strings dropped, and Link, sitting directly across from her, got an eyeful before she squealed in laughter and loosely covered her breasts with her palms, barely obscuring the rosy pink circles already seared onto his retinas. 

“Wellebelehello,” he stuttered, his eyes transfixed to the spot, and Jessie’s eyes lit with amusement. She glanced to her right and met her husband’s gaze, and he grinned, then she met her best friend’s eyes on her left, and Christy winked and turned her attention to her husband. Permission granted, Jessie’s hands dropped beneath the water. 

Link’s mouth went dry at the sight. When his brain caught up with his body, he followed the same trajectory Jessie had taken, glancing first to his wife and then to his best friend. They both watched him with amusement playing behind their eyes, but there was no warning, no directive. His eyes returned to Jessie’s breasts, water swirling beneath them like a witch’s cauldron.

Rhett met Christy’s eyes across the tub, further verifying her permission to play out the scene. She smiled, warm and open, and Rhett turned back to Link.

“Not too shabby, huh?” he laughed, and Jessie scoffed.

“Not too shabby? That’s the best you can say about them after all the time you’ve spent with your hands on these girls?”

“They’re perfect, Jess,” Christy cut in, “but I’m sure the experience is even more enhanced when it’s hands-on.”

Jessie looked at Christy. “You want to find out for yourself?”

Christy giggled. “Of course I do. But I have a feeling I’m gonna need to get in line.”

All eyes returned to Link, his eyes still wide and glued to her bosom. After another delay in processing, he finally realized where the conversation had gone without him, and his eyes leapt up to meet Jessie’s.

“Come on then,” she murmured. “I don’t bite. Usually.”

Once more he glanced to his left and right, but both Rhett and Christy only smiled. Link pushed off from the wall behind him and settled upright on his knees on the hot tub floor, positioning himself between Jessie's knees. His hands lifted from beneath the water, the skin of his palms blazing hot when it met the softer skin of her chest, and a small gasp escaped her lips. He shuddered despite the heat, his fingers wrapping smoothly around the soft swell and squeezing lightly, testing their weight, lifting them from the water. Jessie hummed with contentment at the feeling, her eyes fluttering closed and her head dropping back slightly. 

The sound of Christy’s quiet gasp distracted him, and he turned his head, worried he’d crossed a line. But his wife’s eyes were hungry instead of angry.

“Kiss her neck,” she murmured over the bubbling sound of the water. Link swallowed and obeyed, leaning in to press his lips to Jessie’s throat. She was soft and warm and pliable, and without thought, his lips parted and his tongue followed, licking a narrow stripe from her throat to the curve of her chin.

“Her mouth too,” Rhett said in a gruff voice. Their mouths were already open when they met, their tongues ready to taste one another, and Link’s hands squeezed and massaged her breasts as he kissed her, his head beginning to spin, though he couldn’t tell if it was from the taste of her mouth, the alcohol in his veins, or the heat of the water.

Without warning, he felt himself being dragged away from Jessie, and he opened his eyes to see Christy taking his place before her. There was no preamble; she picked up exactly where he had left off, her smaller hands cupping Jessie’s breasts and their mouths devouring each other. Returning to his former place along the wall of the tub would mean his view was obscured by Christy’s back, so he moved to the left, sidling up close beside Rhett. 

Their eyes were wide and disbelieving as they watched their wives ravish each other. Christy’s mouth trailed down to Jessie’s neck, her shoulder, and Rhett’s fingers latched hard onto Link’s thigh. His fingertips dug deep circles into Link’s muscle, rubbing yet gripping fiercely, and Link knew he would bruise but he didn’t care. Jessie’s hands traveled up the length of Christy’s back and deftly loosened each tie of her bikini, and both men gasped as Christy’s top fell away. The women pressed their bodies together as they kissed, and Rhett’s hand made its way to Link’s groin.

Link felt the breath leave his lungs when Rhett’s large palm closed over the straining fabric of his swim trunks, and unexpectedly, his mind cleared. He looked up at the side of Rhett’s face, his best friend’s eyes dilated and his breath fast and shallow, then back at the gasping, topless women before them.

“Guys?”

No one responded, but Link felt the tension in Rhett’s arm at the interruption travel down and translate as a firmer pressure against his erection. His vision temporarily blurred again at the feeling, but he gathered his wits and spoke again, more loudly.

_ “Guys.” _

Christy’s voice was breathy and impatient. “What is it, babe.”

“Do we wanna maybe...go upstairs?”

All eyes turned to him, then to one another. They grinned. Rhett was the first one out of the tub, holding out his hands to offer leverage to the others. Jessie and Christy wrapped towels around their half-naked bodies and danced ahead toward the door, and Link followed eagerly until he felt Rhett’s fingers loop around his wrist and his beard brush against his neck as he leaned down to whisper.

“I get dibs on you first.”

Link looked up into his face and grinned. He knew that no matter how many margaritas were coursing through his bloodstream, he’d never forget this night.


End file.
